


Condense

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [3]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naturally, he chooses rest, though all it does is hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condense

**C** ondense

Nights on Vers are dull, and naturally, there's only rest or work to be done.

Naturally, he chooses rest, though all it does is hurt.

Sometimes he sits with his Princess, and wallows in his self-pity (not that he would subject  _her_  to such a sight), sometimes he lies prone trying to feel, again,  _her_  gentle caress,  _her_  lips on his, and not  _her_  blood on his hands.

Sometimes it's too hard to even breathe, the air in his lungs seeming to condense and force themselves out as chokes and sobs as he mourns his stupidity and his Princess.


End file.
